Meine Wärme
by PhoenixOwl0905
Summary: After Germany yells at Italy, Italy goes to the swing set in the backyard to think about it. Meanwhile, Germany decides to confront his feelings for the Italian. Human names, summary not as good as the story, blah, blah, blah. :)


_I got the idea from a picture I saw online of Germany and Italy. My second fanfic, but my first rated K! Hope you guys enjoy. :)_

_Please leave comments? _

The metal chains of the swing-set squeaked as Feliciano turned around in his seat. Cool autumn air hit his cheeks and his fingertips were chilled even more so from the cool of the metal. As he sighed he could see his breath in the night.

Feliciano wasn't one for cold nights, but it was better than going inside with Ludwig.

He thought back to the events that had just occurred. Yet again, he had flirted with another girl and Ludwig became upset. He didn't really understand why Ludwig got so upset. He yelled and, for a moment, Feliciano thought he even saw a tear gather in his cold eyes. He hated that feeling, seeing someone he cared very deeply about being so hurt.

Feliciano lowered his head further and lifted his heals off the ground. His vision was nothing but black oblivion, mixed with the streaked lights from Ludwig's illuminated house. Feliciano let the dark world engulf him, letting himself think on self-pity as he wound the swing once more.

Ludwig could see from the kitchen window the faint lining of Feliciano's body among the swing-set. He twirled himself around ever so slowly, and spun back around quickly. He would twist back and forth until the seat came to a complete stop, and then started once more.

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to be so hard on Feliciano, but he felt like yelling was the only way to grab his attention sometimes. It worked so well with his soldiers. He also just couldn't control his temper, but he wasn't about to admit that to himself.

_I suppose I shouldn't be so hard on him. He's so delicate. _Ludwig thought to himself. After all, Feliciano was his one and only true friend . . . _friend_. He remembered back to when he foolishly proposed to him, how happy he felt with the thought of Feliciano as his. Ever since that night, those thoughts forever pestered his mind.

He looked outside and saw Feliciano still in his twirling trance. He sighed, deciding to make amends.

Pulling his jacket and gloves on he stepped out into the late fall air. His face greeted the night air kindly. Ludwig loved cold nights.

Feliciano heard Ludwig's approaching from afar, so he turned himself away from the approaching German. Ludwig saw this action and knew that he was too upset to look at Ludwig.

"Feliciano." He spoke softly.

"I'm sorry." Feliciano blurted, still facing the direction of the woods.

"Don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing." Feliciano spun around, fully facing Ludwig.

"Why are you apologizing? You never apologize Ludwig!"

"I do apologize! W- when I have to!" He said, suddenly becoming defensive. "But I do owe you one." He walked closer to the petite man, kneeling so that he was eye level. "I'm sorry I get so angry when I see you flirting. It's just a reminder that we're not . . ." He couldn't finish. Ludwig was not one to show his emotions well. He was Germany, after all.

"Ve~ Ludwig?" The Italian asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Feli," Ludwig closed his eyes for a moment as if to concentrate on his words, "I still like you." He looked away as if ashamed.

"Ve~, Ludwig likes me?" Feliciano exclaimed breathlessly.

"Very much, Feliciano and I am sorry if I've made things awkward between us but I can't deny it any longer. I know you don't feel the same way, but I would appreciate if you didn't flirt others while I was around."

"Ludwig, I'm sorry but-" Ludwig heard these words as an apology for un-returned affections. Though he wasn't surprised he was a bit hurt. He didn't want to listen to the rejection, he couldn't.

"Forget it." He got up smiling. "Please, just forget I asked. It was foolish of me. Just come inside soon, it's freezing out here." He leaned down, hugging Feliciano. For a moment he didn't hug back. Feliciano's mind was still abuzz with all of the information he had just been given.

Yes, Ludwig had proposed, but it was confusing and misinterpreted. At first, Feliciano had thought that Ludwig wanted to take advantage of him. He had thought that Ludwig only wanted to marry him to have a merger. But now all of those assumptions were pushed aside. Now Feliciano truly saw the intentions of Ludwig's sudden and brief proposal. He truly did have feelings for Feliciano.

Now only one question remained. _Did Feliciano like him back?_ Whenever he thought back to it, everyone had abused him. Everyone was always looking to take over Feliciano, and a few were successful. And then Ludwig came in. And for the first time, there was someone who just wanted to befriend him. Here was someone who was always by his side, no matter what mess he had gotten himself into. And here was someone who was always helping him no matter what.

Suddenly, everything became clear.

Ludwig began to stand, ready to walk back to the house, but Feliciano acted. He grabbed Ludwig's hand, pulling him down and back towards him to collide his lips with his own. Ludwig was shocked for a moment, but only for a moment. He soon melted with Feliciano, savoring the sweetness of his lips that he's dreamt about for so long.

They warmed each other, shaming the cruel attempts of the cold night air. Their hands wandered innocently. Faces were touched and hands were intertwined.

The vacant swing creaked as it shook with the trees in the wind. The moon cast down on the two, together at last.


End file.
